Pokemon Story
by LegionWrex
Summary: It's like any old tale: boy meets Pokemon, boy and Pokemon become friends, boy and Pokemon save the world. A rewrite of a rewrite. Rated K plus for mild fantasy violence, some thematic material and mild language.
1. Cinnabar Intro

**A/N: While it may seems confusing at first, this is a rewrite of a rewrite. The original story, originally created by phantom130 5, was picked up by me after he lost interest in the story. However, I stopped writing due to many reasons including school and a lack of interest in the story overall. Recently though, me and phantom130 5 have decided to co-write a revised version of the story for your enjoyment. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Cinnabar Intro**

The island of Cinnabar, while located near the edge of Kanto, was small but not forgotten like most of the other islands in the vicinity. It's growing population of trainers and most importantly researchers had given birth to a growing boom in the popularity of the small island. And with trainers come Pokemon, and with Pokemon come battles, which attracted crowds by the hundreds to witness.

The gym battles of Blaine in particular were popular among the people of the island. A Fire-type user, he was a master of the Flamethrower and was an expert in the use of Fire Spin. As the 7th, he was one of the harder gym leaders, and trainers who were not prepared were always caught off guard by his difficulty.

This is what attracted Michael to him – his ability to overcome odds and win. Even if he lost and ended giving a gym badge to the trainer, Blaine was happy and one could tell he had a great time doing that. The boy, no more than 7, became a regular viewer of Blaine's matches, wanting to be like him one day – training Pokemon and having fun while doing it.

Of course, like every kid his age, he had a best friend who followed him everywhere. They played together almost every day and dreamt of the day that they became Pokemon trainers. On one particular day, they were lying in the grass next to the sea.

"Hey Ivan?" Michael questioned, "Do you think I would be a great Pokemon trainer?" Ivan just looked at him and smiled.

"Of course!" Ivan turned on his side and gave a look that said "duh". Michael responded with his usual large grin, happy that his best friend was so supportive. Michael then looked Ivan straight in his green eyes, and asked him something completely different.

"Do you want to go and have an adventure?"

* * *

The Pokemon Mansion was off limits to nearly everybody, with the only exceptions being Blaine and the researchers who studied the Pokemon inside. While Ivan had always stayed away from the place, Michael was curious and had mentioned several times, whether seriously or jokingly, that he wished to explore the mansion with Ivan.

So now, much to Ivan's displeasure, they were sneaking through the back of the mansion. Ivan, gulping anxiously, followed Michael with trepidation and fear. Michael, on the other hand, was much more active and excited. His eyes beamed as he silently opened the back door, making sure that nobody else could see them. Michael silently squeed, excited to have gone on an adventure for once.

As they stepped in, the creaking noises and the old-timey scent became apparent almost immediately to them. The cobwebs in the corners stuck out a sore thumbs, with Spinarak probably hanging out closer in the cracks next them, waiting to strike at the chance at whatever food comes into the web they had mustered up.

Ivan looked at Michael with concern. "Do you really want to do this?", he asked with a sense of peril in his voice. Michael simply laughed.

"Are you really chickening out now?" Michael questioned with a smile, We haven't even seen the famous statues yet!"

"I'm not chickening out!" Ivan yelled, "I'm brave! I can do this!"

"Good, cause you're coming with me anyways regardless." Michael grabbed Ivan's arm and began running with him into the mansion. They reached the main hall and saw a large group of statues, all laid out in a row. Each of them seemed to be depicting a Pokemon, one that they had never seen before. It was large, and had an almost regal look to it.

"What do you think it is?" asked Michael to Ivan who was also studying the strange looking creature.

"I'm not sure..." Ivan said quizzically, "But I think it might have to do with all of the rumors surrounding this place."

"You mean the ones about how experiments were done here that are crazy creepy and all that stuff? Do you really believe any of that?"

"Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction, Mike." Ivan dusted off the plate of the statue, which only read "Legendary" on it.

"Don't call me Mike!" Michael yelled at Ivan who began laughing and running away from him, followed by Michael who was quickly in chase. They ran throughout the hall, hiding behind statues and giggling the whole time. Ivan, hoping to get away from Michael, ran up the stairs and into the second floor. As he ran upstairs and hid inside one of the rooms, he noticed paper scattered throughout the room.

Now Ivan wasn't normally the curious one – he usually left that to Michael, but seeing as it was Michael's idea to go on an adventure, he felt that it was in his duty to oblige here and have fun just the same as he would in this scenario. Squinting his eyes, he noticed that the papers were research papers, talking about something that he didn't understand and talking in science mumbo jumbo. Grabbing the papers, he looked more closely at them and realized they weren't just science papers – they were diary entries for someone.

He looked at the first major entry that he understood:

 _Diary: July 5_

 _Guyana, South America_

 _A new Pokemon was discovered deep in the jungle._

A new Pokemon? Ivan thought. Could it be the one on the statues?

Before he could finish his exploration he heard a loud noise coming from outside. He put the papers down and opened the door only the find Michael with his nose pinched. There was a stench so strong it was almost dumbfounding.

"Oh god what it that smell?" Ivan said to Michael as he pinched his own nose. Michael simply pointed in front of him. There was a Pokemon there, a purple slime who was cowering in fear simply at the sight of them. Ivan, despite feeling bad for the poor thing, was more interested in the diary entries then the random Pokemon.

"Come on Michael, I have something really cool to show you right here!" Ivan said to Michael who was incredibly distracted. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Why is it scared of us?" Michael questioned Ivan, "I thought Pokemon were supposed to love humans?" Ivan just sighed and tried to get Michael to ignore it, knowing that is going to be a fruitless effort.

Michael began walking towards it, slowly easing his way to the cowering Pokemon. The Pokemon made a noise that sounded like it was saying it's name.

"Gri... Grimer?" Michael questioned, "Is that your name?"

The Grimer looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He saw how Michael's eyes were not filled with hate, but respect and love for him despite his stench. Grimer smiled and leaped into Michael's arms with enthusiasm and Michael smiled and laughed along with the Pokemon. Ivan simply shook his head and let Michael and the Pokemon do his thing.

Unknown to any of them, a researcher had just left one of the rooms next to Ivan and Michael and had just witnessed the whole event.

"Hey!" he yelled at the boys, causing them to look at the researcher in fear, "What are you boys doing here?"

Ivan and Michael simply stared at him with blank faces and open mouths, knowing that they were going to be in huge trouble with their parents.

* * *

"You are in so much trouble young man!" Ivan parents shouted, "We have told you several times never to enter the mansion!" Ivan said nothing. He simply looked at the ground in shame. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Ivan simply looked up and said "At least I went on an adventure." He smiled at his parents and accepted his punishment, which was him being grounded for at least a month.

Meanwhile, Michael's parents were much more accepting than Ivan's. While they were angry at first, they were more impressed at the fact that Grimer decided to trust Michael, especially since he wasn't even a trainer yet.

The head researcher there, which turned out to be the one who discovered them in the mansion after he went back to retrieve some notes, had to talk to Michael's parents about this.

"He is quite gifted for his age," the researcher said, "He would make a great Pokemon trainer I believe." Both the parents seemed concerned, Michael's mother especially twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"But he's too young right now for it," the mother said to the researcher, "He's only seven! He still has three years until he can become one. I know he wants to be one but..." The mother stopped and looked at Michael, who was playing with Grimer. Despite not having known each other for long, the two had become inseparable. His mother turned back to the researcher with concerned eyes.

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't have him become a Pokemon trainer. I've heard stories about how dangerous it could be, and how some trainers get wrapped up in things beyond their control. Did you hear about Team Rocket and that boy named Red?"

The researcher stroked his chin. "I have heard some stories, though all I've heard about him is that he is going through all the gyms and defeating them one by one. Blaine is quite excited for his arrival."

"But I don't want my Michael going through all of that! Imagine how it could hurt him or-" Michael father's put his hand on her shoulder, calming her down. She simply lowered her head. "I just don't want him getting hurt."

The researcher, wanting Michael to put his skills to good use, beamed and came up with an idea. "How about we have him go with Professor Oak? In Pallet?" The parents both started thinking.

"Well, Pallet isn't too far thankfully," the father said, "And I'm pretty sure he'll learn a lot there. And he'll be under protection there."

The mother wasn't as convinced. "Could we at least go with him? To, you know, make sure he's ok?" The researcher simply nodded.

"Of course you can," he said with a big smile, "He is your son after all. And like you said, he is only seven. I wouldn't want someone that age going out by themselves. Wait until he's at least ten." The parents nodded and smiled.

They turned to Michael and called to him. Both him and Grimer perked up, as they were both in each others faces – both figuratively and literally. The mother smiled.

"Get ready Michael – you are about to go on an adventure!"


	2. Pallet Town

**Chapter 2: Pallet Town**

Pallet Town was a quiet town north of Cinnabar Island. Most of the time, it was dismissed as another small village with few people of interest, however due to Professor Oak's influence it is a popular destination for aspiring Pokemon researchers as well as starting families who wished to have their kids start Pokemon journey through Oak's aid.

Michael, who had never left the Island, was incredibly excited to go. To him, this small trip would be the adventure of a lifetime. However, there was another thought he couldn't shake off...

"What do you mean Ivan can't come with us?" Michael asked. His mother sighed, since she feared this question would come.

"Ivan's parents don't want to move from Cinnabar. Plus, it's a special trip only for you and you alone!" Michael briefly smiled but then lowered his head.

"But he's my best friend..." Michael's mother got down on her knees and hugged him. Michael hugged back tightly, as his mother could feel tears slowly fall from his eyes.

"You'll see Ivan again dear," his mother encouraged, "Best friends always find their way back to each other." His mother pulled back and smiled at Michael, who smiled back with his naturally large grin.

"Now, let's get going."

* * *

The move to Pallet went smoothly, and although Ivan was sad to see Michael go, Michael promised that he would see him again. Despite that, he still had to hold the blonde haired boy in a long hug before they left.

Due to Cinnabar being an island, their houses were much smaller and they were always surrounded by water. However, while Pallet, it was a wider open space, and their houses were much bigger. Michael was in awe. He had no idea that houses could get this big.

They got settled in nicely and Michael saw his new room for the first time - it was everything a boy his age could want: a big comfy bed, average sized desk in the corner with a PC, even a TV with a Wii U to play on. Grimer even had his own bed.

* * *

"He's too young, I'm sorry," Professor Oak frowned. His grey hair was very noticeable to everyone who met him, however he had the enthusiasm of a child. Michael's large grin turned sour faster than an Electrode.

"But the researchers on Cinnabar said he would be perfect despite his age," his mother said to Oak, "He's already made friends with that Grimer and he has expressed interest in being a trainer for some time now-"

"And he'll make a great trainer once he turns ten. Those are the rules you know?" Oak said sadly. "I don't want this anymore then you do but being a Pokemon trainer isn't all fun and games like many people think – heck, most trainers give up after the first couple of routes. And I wouldn't want a seven-year-old going through that." Michael nodded sadly, notifying that he understood completely despite his sadness.

His mother sighed. "We came all the way here for a reason though, is there anything you can do?"

Oak stroked his chin, thinking. Then, suddenly, a massive grin appeared on his face. "Well, if he is really into Pokemon, then maybe there is something for him. Come with me young man." Oak exited through the back and an excited Michael decided to follow.

What Michael saw was incredibly – a massive field, as far as the eye can see, of Pokemon living happily. And they weren't just native Pokemon – a lot of them were Pokemon from outside the region too. Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos... all the Pokemon were living together, and having fun.

"This is where I study Pokemon in their natural habitat," Oak explained to the enthralled Michael, "As well as giving a place for lost or abandoned Pokemon a home they so desperately need."

Michael smiled and turned to Oak. "This is amazing! I wish I had that many Pokemon!"

Oak smile back, putting one hand on Michael's shoulder, Oak turned to Michael and gave him a proposition. "How would you like to be my assistant?"

* * *

Michael had, of course, accepted the offer, but that was nearly a decade ago, and the now 16-year-old had gone from a simple assistant to a nearly full-time researcher of his own. His love for Pokemon had only grew during this time, learning more about them while also helping kids of all kinds going out on their Pokemon journeys.

His dream into the past was one he had frequently though, for reasons that have never truly been clear to him. He felt he was happy, and whenever he was working he felt alive, however after dreaming about his past he always felt... sad. Alone. Like the world had given up on him.

Michael got out of bed, got dressed and brushed his teeth, preparing for the day of him. It was going to be a big day – his young friend Todd, who moved into the neighbourhood about 3 years ago, was about to receive his Pokemon license and head off to start his own journey. Michael wanted to see him off before he left.

After finishing his teeth, he walked over to the smaller bed in the corner of his room and petted the purple creature in it. Grimer was still around and, while never officially having been caught, was a loyal companion and even helped with research when he could – which usually meant using his stink to bring Pokemon closer to Michael instead of Grimer.

Grimer woke up and happily smiled at Michael. Which Michael returned.

"Today is a big day Grimer," he told the Pokemon, "Todd is gonna be a real Pokemon trainer today." Michael waved his hand over to tell Grimer to follow, and that is exactly what Grimer did. Michael went downstairs and found his father at the table, eating his breakfast while reading the daily paper. Mom must still be in bed from sickness, he thought.

"Hey dad, I'm heading out to see Todd off," Michael explained, "After that I'll probably head to the ranch to look up on the Budew." His dad simply nodded and took a bite of his toast.

"Just make to be home before the evening," his dad asked nicely, "Your mom gets worried you know." Michael grinned.

"Even in her state, she still worries about me too much," Michael joked, "See you." He waved goodbye and his dad waved back.

The town, which was the same small town it has always been, had become home to Michael, though he still remembered Cinnabar fondly. He had always planned to visit there at some point but he never got the chance too, which occasionally upset him.

As he was walking to Oak's lab, he saw a young boy with short hair, a green baseball cap and shorts in the distance. Michael instantly recognized him as Todd, and waved hi to him. Todd turned around to see him and smiled, and came running up towards him.

"Hey Michael, look what I got!" Todd said happily while showing his shiny new Trainer Card. It was the standard blue, and it signified him as a true Pokemon trainer.

"That's awesome! When did you get it?"

"I got it just now from Oak – he also gave me a Pokedex and Poke Balls!" Todd pulled all of the stuff out of his pockets to show Michael. Having given out these things for years to aspiring trainers, this stuff was all standard for trainers. However, the one thing that always interested Michael the most was what the starter Pokemon they would choose.

According to Oak, the starter Pokemon always reflected the trainer's personality – those who picked Charmander, for example, were usually firey and always on their feet, while somebody who chose Squirtle could be more mischievous.

Interestingly though, Todd had not shown off a starter Pokemon. Normally one would show that one off the most but Todd has shown everything else first.

"Where is your starter Pokemon?" Michael questioningly, "Wouldn't you have gotten one along with the rest of your things?"

Todd shook his head. "Mr. Oak said I didn't need one because of Ditto. He says that since I already have experience with some battling, I can use Ditto to start off with instead of the standard Pokemon people would normally choose." Michael had a moment clarity – he had forgotten about Ditto, Todd's faithful companion which he caught at the age of 8 with a Pokeball he stole from Oak.

"By the way, Oak wants to see you – he says it's important," Todd added. Michael sighed.

"Of course he does. Well, it was nice seeing you Todd!" Michael hugged Todd. He really wished he could give the boy a better farewell. He thought Oak knew this was important to him and he really thought Oak would give him a break just for the day, but apparently not.

When Michael got to Oak's, he was in a pretty sour mood. Oak turned around and put his hands together.

"Ah, Micheal, you're finally here," Oak said, "I was just giving Todd his trainer card. I have a job for you?"

"Does it involve the Budew?" Michael said with a sigh. Oak noticed this and frowned.

"What's troubling you Michael? You're normally not sighing of all of a sudden." Michael sat down on the other side of the lab across from Oak. Sighing again, he started playing with one of the pencil on the desk next to him. Grimer was in the corner, playing with some of the chemistry equipment before Oak told him to stop.

"It's just that..." Michael said with a sad tone in his voice, "I've seen so many trainers leave here..., more then I can count. And yet I never got the chance to be one. I got so wrapped up in the science and the lab and everything else that I never stopped to consider what I actually wanted for myself. And now even Todd is gone..."

Oak just looked at Michael intently, analyzing him. His quick movements and anxiety was something Oak immediately noticed, however on deeper inspection he heard the sadness in his voice and immediately knew what he was talking about.

"So, you're sad that Todd is gone?" Oak said, completely misunderstanding the situation. Michael fell back comically in his chair and got back up, surprised that he didn't pick up on it.

"It's not just that!" Michael said with a hint of anger, "I wanna be a Pokemon trainer!" Oak came to the realization and smiled.

"Ahhhh, so that's it then!" Oak said confidently, "Well, thankfully for you that is the reason I called you here." Oak went over to his desk and opened up one of the drawers on the side of it. He pulled out a briefcase and opened it up to Michael. Inside, there was a shiny, blue Trainer Card and a Pokedex, and six regular Pokeballs, the kind you would find at a Poke Mart. Michael's eyes lit up and grabbed the Trainer Card – it was for him.

"But, I'm too old-"

"You are never too old to go out and starting training," Oak explained, "In Unova and Kalos even, it's much more common for 16 to be the average starting age." Michael smiled, knowing that he wasn't alone.

"And as a gift from me-" Oak turned threw all three Pokeball on the table at him. Michael had a hard time catching them all, with some of his extra ones falling to the floor.

"-take all three. I can always get others." Oak said with smile. Michael was beaming, but turned over to look at Grimer, who had come over to look at the things that Michael had just recieved.

"But what about Grimer? Will he be able to come?"

"Why of course! I couldn't imagine you leaving him behind!" Oak said. _And it would get rid of the constant smell_ , he thought to himself.

But Michael was still concerned. There was one person that he needed to know was gonna be ok.

"What about my mom? She's been sick for who knows how long and I have no idea when she'll get better." Oak frowned.

"I think you'll better go talk to her first about it. I don't see how she'll have a problem with it though." Michael nodded and agreed with Oak.

"Yeah, you're right." Michael held out his hand to shake Oak's, which Oak did. "Thank you for everything Professor."

Oak smiled, "You've been my best pupil Michael – now go out there and go on an adventure!"

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the longer delay then usual. It has been a hectic few weeks. However, starting from here on out, there will be a constant schedule of every Friday (hopefully). Thank you for understanding.**


	3. Route 1

**Chapter 3: Route 1**

For as long Michael could remember, his mother was as healthy as could be for someone her age. She was not only physically fit, but also seemed to eat correctly as well. However, recently, she had fallen ill with a sickness that had impeded her ability to do what she wanted to do. While the doctors had no idea what it was and his dad was constantly worried for her, she still kept the same optimistic look on life on as she always had. And today was no different, even if her sickness was particularly bad today.

"Really honey?" Michael's mom said as he explained his new situation to her while she was lying in bed, "That's pretty amazing for Mr. Oak to let you do that."

"Yeah!" Michael said excitedly, "I'm jumping up and down internally like a kid again inside I'm so excited!"

"You know, for the longest time I wanted to be a trainer as well, but my parents wouldn't let me." Said Michael's mom. Michael questioned why. "They thought it was too dangerous for me, that kids who go those adventures never come back the same they had started. Personally I thought it just meant they were more mature or something but I always remember my fellow friends coming back from their Pokemon journey feeling... different."

"Different in what way, mom?" Michael questioned.

"They seemed more... distant. They seemed right at home back in our small town. And then the whole Team Rocket thing happened here and I got worried for you and I was scared you would end up like them-"

"Mom," Michael interrupted, "I'll be fine ok? I'm 16 now. A lot of people start at my age, more then ever before." Michael's mom sighed and smiled.

"I know Mikey."

"Please don't call me that, I'm not 5 anymore." His mom grinned.

"Now, get going on your adventure son. You have so much to see and do, and you better get started as soon as possible." Michael nodded and kiss my mom on the forehead, leaving the room afterwards.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his parents, the fellow researchers, Oak, and everyone else in town, Michael on his way. Grimer, being the noble companion he was, followed him close behind. The duo walked onto Route 1.

"Finally, I'm a Pokemon trainer Grimer!" Michael said to his fellow Pokemon, "And we have friends now too!" Grimer grinned back in response. "We should introduce you to them, seeing as they are gonna be our travelling companions from now on!"

Michael took all three of his Pokeballs out threw them up in the air, sending out his recently acquired Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

Instantly Grimer took a liking to them, running up to them and greeting them. The young starters were smiling and happy towards Grimer, and despite Grimer being older, they acted like kids on a playground at school. The only one who seemed out of place was Squirtle, who had taken notice of a Pidgey in the distance.

Running off, Grimer quickly rushed over to stop the young turtle from going further. Snapping him back into reality, Grimer brought Squirtle back to the group, where Charmander was teasing a frightened Bulbasaur with his flame tail.

"Ok you four!" Michael said happily to his Pokemon team, "We are now on a journey together, and I want all of you to get along ok?" The four Pokemon nodded and cried out in response. Michael smiled.

"Alright then, let's move out!" And with that, the group was on their way through Route 1.

Over the course of walking, Michael took careful glances at his Pokemon. Bulbasaur, clearly the youngest of the three new starters, stayed the closest to him for protection against whatever could be out there. Eventually he had to pick him up, as his little dinosaur feet were getting tired. Charmander, on the other hand, was the oldest of the starter trio and was leading the way with Grimer. He had noticed that both Grimer and Charmander had bonded instantly, and he hypothesized that it was most likely due to Charmander being the closest in age.

However Squirtle, the curious one, was nowhere to be found around halfway on the route.

Michael stopped and looked around, "Hey, where's Squirtle?" Grimer just shrugged and gave a quick shake of his head. "Ugh, I assume he saw a freaking butterfree or something. Charmander and Bulbasaur, return!" He pulled out his Pokeballs and the two Pokemon returned in a haze of red light.

"Come on Grimer, we gotta find Squirtle before he hurts himself!" And with that, Michael and Grimer ran off into the tall grass, rushing to find the missing Pokemon.

* * *

Just as Michael predicted, Squirtle had run off in chase of a butterfree. The little blue turtle jumped up and down, trying to catch it in his small hands. However, the butterfree eluded his grasp. Being the ADD Pokemon he was, he also did not pay attention to where he was going, and accidentally walked into what felt like a leg.

Squirtle immediately fell backwards and landed on his shell. Looking up, he saw a girl's face. The girl crouched to face the baby turtle.

"Hi there little one!" the girl said to him, "Are you ok?" She knelt down to make eye contact with Squirtle. Pouting, the girl said, "Did you get hurt?" The water turtle simply shook his head, and the girl smiled.

"Good! Now let's get you cleaned off!"

* * *

"Squirtle, where are you?" Michael called out, "Are you here? Please answer with... your name or something." Grimer was also looking hard, looking inside a hole in the ground, only to get a face full of Rattata, who had made it their home. Grimer shot back up, covered in a couple of scratches from their claws.

"Damn it, where could he be?" Michael said to himself. He had looked everywhere on the route except for...

"That's it! He must be at the pond! Water types are always near water! Come on Grimer!" Michael waved over to Grimer, and his Pokemon, still covered in scratches, complied and rushed over.

When he got to the pond, however, he found Squirtle playing with another one, and a girl sitting nearby laughing. Unfortunately, Michael failed to notice the last thing and rushed over to Squirtle, knocking her out of the way quickly in his rush to get his now found Pokemon. While Squirtle was happy to see him, the girl certainly was not.

"Watch where you are going, jerk!" the girl screamed at Michael, "This is a new outfit, and outfits do not come expensive. I, in fact, had this imported from Kalos!" Michael simply brushed her off and went back to hugging Squirtle.

"Are you even listening to me?!" The girl had become impatient now.

"Yes I am, and I'm trying to reconnect with my Squirtle," Michael said matter of factually. However, this seemed to make the girl only more angry.

"That was your Squirtle?" the girl yelled, "You need to start taking better care of your Pokemon! You shouldn't let them run off like that!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Michael yelled back, "He ran off because I swear he was OCD or something!" Squirtle cried out in response, seemingly to agree with him.

"Whatever, just get out of here before I-" Before she could continue, the girl began sniffing and started pinching her nose. "What is that awful smell? I mean, wow, that is one heck of a stench." She looked over and saw Grimer looking up at her with the big grin that he normally has. However, unlike Michael, the girl react more with fear then love.

Screaming, the girl said, "What even is that thing? It looks like a giant sludge pile!" Michael walked and offered his hand to help her up. Unsurprisingly, she knocked his hand away and she got up herself. Around this time, Michael got a good look at the girl. Her brown hair went down to her shoulders, and she was also shorter then Michael, but not by too much. From her facial expression and overall demeanour, Michael figured she was probably around 13.

"That sludge pile has a name, and it's Grimer. He's really friendly actually, you should give him a pet." Grimer jumped up and down in response, happy that somebody wanted to give him a pet.

"I'm sure he is," the girl said sarcastically, "Well, anyways, the sludge pile you just knocked down has a name too, and it's Luna, and you should remember it because you will have to soon!"

"Somebody is sassy today," Michael responded back to Luna, "And why would I have to remember it?"

Luna turned around and gave a confident smile. "Because I will become the ultimate water type trainer in the world! With Squirt here, I plan to take on Misty and finally defeat her in Pokemon combat!"

Michael smiled, "Well I hope it works out for you – though I've noticed your Squirtle is quite young and not fully trained yet." Luna seemed to take this as a insult.

"Squirt is not weak!" Luna yelled.

"I never said-" Michael attempted to say before Luna interrupted.

"Me and you, our Squirtles in battle, now!" Luna said as her Squirtle got into fighting position. Michael seemed surprised and so did Squirtle. "What, have you have you never Pokemon battled before?"

"Well, not really," Michael admitted, "I know a lot about it but that's because I'm a researcher, I gotta know these things." Luna laughed hysterically.

"So, you're just a rookie at 16 years old?" Luna said mockingly, "I guess there really is no age for immaturity!" While this angered Michael inside, so much so that his face was becoming red, he tried to keep his composure. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"Ok then," Michael said confidently, "If it is a battle you want, it is a battle you are going to get! Go Squirtle!" Immediately, Michael's Squirtle jumped in front, ready to take on Luna. "Tackle, now!" Michael's Squirtle immediately rushed forward to hit Luna's.

"Dodge it, quickly, and follow it up with your own!" Luna's moved out of the way, and smacked right into Squirtle's side, launching him about a foot. Squirtle got up quickly, but another tackle was incoming from Luna's.

"Quick, Withdraw!" Squirtle immediately went inside his own shell, and Squirt hit his shell, hurting his head. Coming out of his shell, Squirtle had the upper hand.

"Now, use Water Gun on him and send him flying!" Squirtle spit out a fast stream of water from his mouth, and hit it Squirtle right in the chest. While a Water type herself, Squirt still felt the pain from a powerful burst of water hitting him, and he went into the water.

"Oh no, Squirt!" Luna cried out, "Use your own Water Gun to get out of there!" Squirt launched himself out of the water using his jet of liquid, but Michael's Squirtle was there waiting for her.

"Tackle Squirt into the water!" And that's exactly what Squirtle, hitting her in the back and send her into the water, and knocking her out.

"I... lost..." Luna said sadly while sinking to her knees, "Squirt, return." She took out her Pokeball and Squirt became covered in a red light, returning to the Pokeball.

"How did I lose to a rookie? How could I, the eventually water type master, lose to a rookie?" Luna cried out. Michael walked over and once again gave out his hand to help her up.

"Because you are a rookie yourself, aren't you?" Michael said with compassion. Luna's tears stopped briefly and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she said with a look of sadness on her face, "I've had many Pokemon battles."

"And how many have you actually won?"

"...Zero. I can't seem to win. And I can't seem the capture any Pokemon either. I want to beat Misty, and I want to beat the Pokemon League, but I don't know if I'm good enough. And get your hand away from me, I can get up myself!" She pushed his hand again, and stood up on her own, smacking the dirt off of herself.

"Well, all of us have dreams. Like for example, I want to become a great Pokemon Professor one day. But we all start out somewhere. You just gotta treat life like an adventure, you know? Make it seem worthwhile."

Luna gave a slight smile at that. "You know, you aren't totally dumb after all." Michael got confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said quizically.

"Never mind. Anyways, I have a question for you, and I know it's kinda weird and all..." Luna suddenly got really nervous and started shuffling around.

"Go on, tell me." Michael reassured her.

"I want to travel with you on a Pokemon journey!" Luna asked with trepidation. Michael simply smiled.

"Of course!" he said happily, "The more the merrier! Besides, Grimer needs another friend." Grimer made a sound of reassurance. Luna simply gave a forced grin at the poison type, to which Grimer responded back with an even happier smile.

"Welcome to the adventure Luna!"

* * *

 **A/N: Luna is one of my favourite characters to write – originally she was supposed to be a supporting character who comes and go but I loved her so much I upgraded her to main cast status – hope you all like her.** **Also sorry the chapter is somewhat late – E3 screwed me up.**


	4. Viridian City

**Chapter 4: Viridian City**

The young girl was standing in the field. She had brown eyes with a distinct lack of an iris. She couldn't remember where she was or even how she got there. All she could see was black.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" said the girl, no more then six, to the open field. The large, open plain did not respond, but she didn't know that. For all she knows, there was someone there, but they weren't responding to her. Just ignoring her... hating on her. Like all the big kids.

As she kept walking, the girl accidentally bumped into a tree, and began crying. She put her hands over the bump on her head and the tears began flowing downwards.

"Ow, it hurts!" cried out the girl in pain, and yet nobody came to her aide. Except for one – a Pokemon. It was large, green and had large scythes at the end of it's arms. It saw the girl and hovered over her. The girl, noticing that something had come towards her, stopped crying.

"Who is th-there?" the girl said, "Are you a bully? Are you mean?" The Pokemon responded with it's cry, and the girl knew who it was by the sound of it.

"Scyther..." she repeated, "...Nice to meet you Mr. Scyther, my name is Kelly." She raised her hand to meet the Pokemon's scythe, to which the Pokemon let her. And at that moment, all fear disappeared.

"You'll protect me, won't you?"

* * *

"What do you mean my Squirtle is low leveled?!" Luna yelled at Michael as he and her walked to the ever closer Viridian City, the first stop on their journey together. While Luna was ecstatic to go on the journey at first, after travelling with Michael for the past day, she realized that it may have been the biggest mistake of her life. Michael was a talker, and an annoying one at that. It didn't help that she felt he was a know it all.

"I mean your Squirtle needs quite a bit of training," Michael explained as Grimer trudged along beside him, "It's quite a good Squirtle but it only knows Tackle and Tail Whip. And it'll also need EV training-"

"Have you ever thought that I wanna raise the Pokemon the way I want too?" Luna yelled back. Michael attempted to stay calm, although this took some effort. "And what about the sludge following you? Put in a Poke Ball!"

"All I'm saying is that if you are going to become a strong trainer, you gotta raise strong Pokemon – and Grimer doesn't have a Poke Ball. He's just been my loyal companion for years." Grimer responded back with happiness.

"No wonder you seem to have a hard time making friends," Luna said back with sass. Michael's face turned red. Thankfully, it was around this time that they finally showed up at Viridian City.

Michael had never been in a city before. Throughout his life he lived in smaller towns, where he could name almost everyone who lived there by name and interacted with everyone there on a regular basis. Viridian City was a different beast entirely – it was much bigger, many more people in it then Pallet or Cinnabar. Michael's eyes lit up (to which Luna rolled her eyes) and ran into the city with Grimer, with Luna running closely behind them.

First thing they decided to do is drop off their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. When they walked in, they headed over to the counter and are greeted by a pink haired nurse who gladly took their Pokemon. She told them to come back in a bit, as it will take time for the Pokemon to heal. Grimer also went with the Poke Balls, in order to both guard them and heal himself.

"Thank you for coming!" the nurse said as the Pokemon went into the back room with her. Luna yawned, stretching her arms while doing so.

"Well, we got all the time in the world," she said, "We can look around the city for a bit maybe." Luna started rubbing her hands together like she was planning something. "Maybe we could even challenge the gym leader here. I hear he is quite the challenge."

"The gym isn't open right now," a voice from the corner of the room said. Both Michael and Luna turned their heads to the voice, which came from a girl with a large Scyther next to her. Michael noticed her eyes and knew from the lack of iris this girl was likely blind. Her hair, which was of medium length, was also brown, albeit lighter then her eyes, glistened in the sun coming from the window. She wore a simple blue t-shirt with jeans, though Michael could not help but notice that they were somewhat tight fitting on her.

"And how do you know that?" Luna said with a sense of smugness to her, "For all I know they could still be open and you are just bitter that you lost!" Luna began walking out when the girl got up and grabbed her wrist. Luna stopped in her tracks and ripped her wrist from the girl's grip.

"I told you the gym is not open," the girl repeated in her serious, monotone voice, "Now please leave, you are bothering Scyther." Luna looked over at the giant green bug, which looked back at her with what seemed to be a scowl, at least what could be interpreted as scowl.

"...Fine." Luna, peeved, marched out. Michael reached out to stop Luna, but didn't catch.

"That girl has been nothing but trouble since I got here-" Michael was interrupted by the girl now pointing her finger in his face,

"Stay away from me and Scyther," she said, "Please and thank you." After that, the girl went back and sat down at her spot, with Scyther next to her. Michael, still slightly perturbed at what just happened, walked over to the nurse.,

"Hey, that girl over there," he asked the nurse politely, "What's up with her?" The nurse sighed motioned for him to come over in the other room. Michael followed her inside and the nurse put her hand on her forehead.

"That there is Kelly," the nurse explained to the curious Michael, "She's been living in Viridian her whole life, and well, she's never exactly had it easy here. You see, she's-"

"Blind?" Michael interrupted, knowing the answer, "I saw her eyes." The nurse seemed surprised but continued onward.

"Yeah, and because of that she has had a tough life. She really has had no friends over the years... the only one that really seems to like her company is that Scyther who watched over her after a car crash took her vision and killed her parents. Either way, it's incredibly loyal to her. You seem to have a similar bond with your Grimer." Grimer jumped up and down in joy.

"Yeah, but Grimer seems much more lively then the Scyther over there," Michael joked, to which the nurse smiled back.

"Kelly hangs around here a lot because she really has nowhere else to go. She's very cold but I personally think she's just lonely... but all she knows is loneliness, so she pushes people away so she can keep her own status quo."

* * *

"Lying brat," Luna mumbled to herself as she made her way through Viridian City, "She's just jealous that she isn't good enough for a stupid gym leader!" It was this moment that Luna realized she had no idea where the actual gym was, and that she wandered off for no reason.

"Oh yeah, the gym," Luna said to herself, "I should ask someone where it is... hey you!" Luna ran towards a kid, who looked about 10-years-old, with her hand waving in the air.

"Do you know where the gym is?" Luna asked politely to the youngster.

"Do you wanna know the difference between Caterpie and Weedle?" the youngster asked. Luna immediately got confused.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked the boy, "What about Caterpie and Weedle?"

"Weedle has a poison sting!" the youngster said with enthusiasm. Luna, completely bewildered and confused, simply frowned and left the boy alone, who simply smiled back and watched her leave.

"Well that didn't help at all," she said to herself, "I still need to find the stupid gym-" As she looked in front of her, she noticed that she was in front of the gym herself.

"Huh, I knew that," she said to herself, almost having to reassure herself that she was in control of everything. Grabbing the handles, she attempted to open the large doors that made up the entranceway. However, she couldn't open it up as it was locked. Getting frustrated, Luna pulled harder and harder, shaking the doors to their limits and attempting to enter.

"What is this?" she said to the gym doors as she attempted to pull her way into the gym, "I have to beat the gym, I have to win, I have to... I have to..." Luna slowed down and stopped pulling on the door handles.

"That girl was right..." Luna said solemnly, "It isn't open..." Luna walked away with her head slumped down. Heading back to the Pokemon Center to find Michael, when she got there she found that Michael was no longer there, as well as that Scyther girl. Both had disappeared.

"Don't tell me that he ran off with her?" Luna said to herself before stomping out again. Looking around for Michael, she searched the city for him but there was no luck to be found. Most of the people in the city were no help repeating random phrases. She noticed the girl, along with her Scyther, who seemed unconscious, wandering off with a group of people.

Curious, Luna decided to follow them secretly, hoping that it would lead her to wherever Michael was. As she followed them, she noticed that the girl seemed to be struggling against her will, with one of the people, clearly a man grabbing her by the arm and almost dragging her. Luna's curiosity changed to concern for the girl, and she followed them as they turned into a dark alley way.

Luna got close enough to hear the conversation.

"Look, we have the blind girl here," one of the men said, "Not so powerful now, huh, are you?"

"Scyther will protect me," the girl said in her normal monotone voice, "Like he always does."

"Ah, you mean the giant green thing?" the other man said, as he kept hold of the injured Scyther, "He's not gonna protect anything anytime soon."

"If Scyther is injured, then we have to get him to the Pokemon Center quickly-"

"No we don't, not after we are finished with you," the man said with a smirk while chuckling, "Besides, that Scyther will come in handy. Now hand over the rest of your Pokemon!"

"No, I won't-" the girl said before getting punched. A big bruise showed up on her cheek, but she did not flinch – not for nobody, not for them.

Luna had enough of this. She couldn't stand by and let these two bullies torment a blind girl simply for Pokemon. She came out of hiding and yelled as loudly she could.

"Hey you!" she screamed, "Yeah you! You want a Pokemon... come and get one." She took out her Poke Ball and sent out Squirtle, who was immediately in a battle position.

The man holding the girl hostage was not impressed. "What is a weak Squirtle like that gonna do against me?" he said with a laugh. Luna winced.

Michael is right, she thought, my Squirtle is still a bit weak. Maybe if I... I got it! Luna gained confidence and gave a look that said "Yeah, I got this".

"Squirtle!" she said, "Tackle their stomachs! Full speed!" Squirtle ran as fast as she could, and collided with the first guy, knocking him over and injuring him in the process. He tried to get back up, but clenched his stomach in pain.

"The pain..." he said in agony, "It's too much..." At this moment, Luna issued for Squirtle hit the other man in the face with Tail Whip, which knocked him to the ground as well, and caused him to let go of the heavily injured Scyther. Luna ran over and stood Scyther up.

"Who are you?" the girl said, "And where is Scyther?"

"Don't ask questions!" Luna responded while grabbing her hand and helping her up. The girl followed her lead and ran off with her, hand in hand, away from her attackers.

* * *

Scyther was rushed to the Pokemon Center as quick as possible, given emergency care right away once he was brought in. As Luna and the girl, who Luna learned was named Kelly, waited in the lobby, they conversed about themselves.

"So, you wish to be the strongest Water Pokemon trainer?" Kelly inquired.

"That's right, and one day you're gonna be hearing my name throughout all of the world!" Luna exclaimed, "Since you know... you can't..." Luna stopped in fear of offending her, Kelly simply raised a hand for her to continue.

"It's alright, you can say that I'm blind. It's not like it's going away anytime soon."

"It's just that... it seems so difficult living behind a world of darkness."

"You get used to it. You start to appreciate things like touch and sound more, And I can imagine what things look like so that's pretty cool too." Kelly kept the same look. Luna noticed that she hadn't smiled once this whole time.

"But what you don't get used to is nobody around you," she said solemnly, "Nobody liked me because I couldn't see, and thus I couldn't do the things everybody wanted me to do. And after my parents died I didn't have anyone else... until Scyther. He's been my constant companion the whole time. We even had a trip through Kanto together."

"Well, you have someone now," Luna said happily. Kelly simply just stared, unfazed. She continued on with her story.

"My dream is to one day go on a Pokemon journey... travel all of the regions and meet all kinds of new people. I've already been throughout Kanto, but I want to do it with people I can call friends." Luna pondered for a second and immediately knew what to say.

"Well, you should come with us then," Luna suggested. Kelly perked up, "I mean, you're pretty cool and I think it would be nice to have an experienced trainer with us-"

"I shall come with you," Kelly said without hesitation, with the same expression.

"Wow that was easy," Luna said in response, "You'll really come with us then?"

"Yes." Luna smiled at her, before realizing that she couldn't see her expressions. It was at this point that Michael ran inside.

"Nurse I can't find Luna-" he said before looking beside him, next to the window, seeing Luna and Kelly sitting down next to each other, talking. Luna, upon seeing Michael's face, seethed with anger and her face became red. She smacked Michael across the face.

"What was that for?!" Michael exclaimed to Luna, "I just got here!"

"Don't run off like that again! I spent the whole time looking for you!"

"Looking for me? I was looking for you!" And as the two kept arguing, Kelly simply continued drinking her tea. And despite keeping the same expression, she thought about the possibilities of the adventure she was about to go on.

Her mind flashed back to the day she met Scyther. "You'll protect me, won't you?", she had said to the Pokemon.

"We made it friend," she said to herself, "We finally made it."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait – I got busy with other projects and other personal things. There should be another chapter next week and it should continue on as normal from there. Thank you.**


	5. Route 2

**Chapter 5: Route 2**

Scyther returned to Kelly the next day, completely healed and happy. Scyther, quite like Kelly, maintained a stoic look and nodded to Kelly, who nodded back despite her blindness. Afterward, Scyther looked at both Michael and Luna, scanning both of them. Scyther didn't react to either of them (although Luna claims that he gave him a "dirty" look) and simply went back to Kelly's side.

"Scyther was very peaceful," the nurse told the group, "Most Pokemon are nervous but he took it like a champ."

"He is strong," Kelly replied back with her normal monotone voice, "He has and will continue to protect me for as long as him, and I are friends." The nurse smiled back with her usual optimism and turned to Luna.

"What you did for Kelly was very brave. Not too many people would do what you did." Luna put her hand on the back of her neck and smiled shyly.

"Oh you know, it was nothing really," Luna said with a hint of proudness in her voice, "I just try to help people out."

"Hopefully, you guys make it through Viridan Forest ok," the nurse said with a concerned voice, "There are many Poison-type Pokemon in there and your Pokemon could get poisoned."

"Not to worry," Michael said, taking his backpack off and opening it up to show everyone, "I went out and bought a ton of antidotes just in case this happens." And he wasn't wrong – the backpack was filled to the brim with bottles of the green substance.

"Wait a minute..." Luna questioned, "When did you get these?" Michael grinned.

"I got these while out looking for you. I must have forgotten about the finding you part..."

"You idiot..." Luna glared and punched Michael's shoulder as hard as she could.

* * *

The next route on the map was Route 2, a short, somewhat bumpy road that led to the great Viridian Forest, which was required to go through to head to Pewter City. And while Michael was used to traveling with other people, as Grimer has followed him through thick and thin, being with a group, albeit only the three of them, was something completely different. All of them were trying to do different things, and they kept having to stop for something.

Luna turned out to be the absolute worst offender of this, stopping almost every 5 seconds because of something she found or a new Pokemon she needed to battle. It didn't help that she stayed inside of the tall grass the whole time, much to Michael's dismay. Kelly, on the other hand, kept close to Michael, mainly due to her blindness. Occasionally she would trip over a bump, but Scyther usually was there to hold her and catch her before she fell.

"Luna, could you stop playing in the tall grass for once?" Michael exclaimed, "We are already off schedule, and we need to get to Viridian Forest."

"Why does it matter that we are on time?" Luna responded, "It's supposed to be an adventure right? So let's adventure! Have some fun, get out there and find some Pokemon. We'll stay the night if we have too." Michael groaned as his only reply.

"I believe Michael wants to get to Pewter as quickly as possible," Kelly inquired, "Seeing as you wish to be a Pokemon Researcher, you want to visit the museum there," Michael smiled and nodded.

"Kelly has it right," he said with enthusiasm, "The museum has rare fossils of Pokemon that are either long gone or even more recent! I've always wanted to go there!" Michael had stars in his eyes and Luna looked at him with confusion.

"Well, your fossils aren't going anywhere, and I'm gonna keep searching for Pokemon," Luna said smugly, finally pushing Michael over the edge. Michael was fuming, and ran towards her in the tall grass, with Grimer following close behind him.

"Why don't you ever think about somebody other than yourself for once!" Michael yelled while Luna was laughing.

"See!" she laughed, "You're finally in the tall grass!" Michael looked down and saw that Luna was right – he was in the tall grass, meaning the possibility of Pokemon. Grimer immediately became on guard, and Michael pulled out a Pokeball in preparation. They started to walk slowly around, trying to get back to the edge of the grass to escape; however, Grimer noticed a rustling near them. Grimer called out to Michael and got his attention, who turned to see the rustling in the grass. After a bit of waiting, a Rattata popped out and pointed it's head towards Michael.

"A Rattata..." Michael said to himself, "That might come in handy later." Michael pressed the button on the Pokemon to make it larger. Staring down the Rattata, he pulled his arm back and threw the Pokeball at the rat Pokemon. The Pokeball hit Rattata, bouncing back up, opening, and enveloping the rat in a bright red light.

The Pokeball began shaking, and the anticipation grew. Michael was staring intensely at it, hoping that it would catch the small Pokemon. Grimer briefly let his guard down, hoping that the Pokeball would catch and that he would have a new Pokemon. However, the Pokeball opened up, releasing the Rattata. The Rattata ran away, leaving Michael, the Pokeball, and Grimer behind. Michael sighed and went over to pick up the Pokeball.

"I thought you were an expert at this type of stuff, Mr. I-Know-Everything," Luna said to the saddened Michael, "You have to injure a Pokemon to capture it,"

"But I didn't wanna hurt it," Michael responded with his usual nativity, "Grimer could have gotten hurt as well, you know. And I spent all my money on only antidotes-" Luna smacked Michael across the face, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

"You idiot!" Luna yelled at Michael, "Don't you know that Pokemon needs to be injured before you can capture them? And whose fault was it that you only bought antidotes? Yeah, I thought so." Luna then walked away, giving a hmph and then leaving the tall grass. Michael walked over and picked up the Pokeball and tried to closing it.

"Also Pokeballs are broken if they don't work the first time," he heard Luna cry out. Michael let the Pokeball fall on the ground and left the tall grass. Kelly, who was with Scyther, walked over to Michael.

"I'm sorry that you didn't catch the Pokemon you wanted," Kelly told Michael with kindness despite the monotone nature of her voice, "It takes a while to learn, but I'm sure you will get the hang of it soon."

"Thanks, Kelly," Michael said somewhat grimly as Grimer sadly followed out of the tall grass with a look of sadness on his face, "It's just that... I've wanted to be a Pokemon trainer for so long that I've had ideas about what it's like. I've done research, reading, and countless numbers of tests and they all say that I would be a good Pokemon trainer. And then something like this happens, and in the actual moment of trying to catch a pokemon, you just forget what you learned… I'm not sure I'm cut out for this." Kelly put her hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much, Mike,"

"Don't call me Mike. I hate it when people call me Mike."

"Ok then. Michael, catching Pokemon is something that people grow with experience. You'll get better – Luna is just a jerk right now. Don't let her get to you." Michael smiled at Kelly, who didn't smile back but he knew that what she said was genuine.

"Thanks, Kelly," Michael said warmly, "You know, maybe you could teach me how to be better in the future."

"Of course Michael," Kelly responded. Upon the road, Luna was listening everything they were saying and frowned. A horrible feeling in her gut appeared, the type of gut feeling you only get when you know you screwed up. Luna turned around, motioned for Michael and Kelly to come, and once they caught up the group went on their way.

* * *

Due to the tall grass stuff earlier, the group had to build up camp for the night before heading into Viridian Forest. Because of Luna's young age and Kelly's blindness, Michael did much of the work – cooking, building the fire, among other things. Kelly went to sleep early, leaving Michael and Luna on their own in front of the crackling orange flame.

There was an awkward silence amongst an air of tension, as neither one of them wanted to speak, but they both knew they had similar things on their mind. Luna especially had been quiet ever since the incident earlier in the day, having felt guilty for, in Kelly's words, "being a jerk". This silence continued for a bit, leaving only the fire to make noise alone with the occasional cricket.

"So, um," Luna murmured, "About what I said earlier-"

"It's alright Luna, I've already forgiven you," Michael said with a smile. Luna just kind of looked at him with confusion.

"You what?"

"I've already forgiven you. No real point in moping around about it," Michael stretched out his arms and laid down on the ground and continued to speak, "Kelly's pep talk helped me out anyways." Luna put her head on her knees and sighed. Michael turned his head towards her.

"You ok?"

"I just feel so sorry," Luna replied, "I think Kelly hates me."

"I doubt that," Michael told Luna with a smile, "To be honest I don't know what she's thinking half the time, but you saved her, remember? I'm pretty sure she's super grateful to you in every way. And I really doubt she would stay with us if she hated you – she seems like the type of person who rarely trusts, but once she does she'll never let go."

Luna smiled back and laid down next to Michael. They sighed in unison and looked at the stars above them, which were twinkling in the darkness of the night.

"You know – I'm pretty much a rookie as well," Luna said to Michael, "We don't even know what we are doing!" They both chuckled.

"Isn't this the part of the story where one of us develops feeling for each other?" Michael asked Luna with sarcasm.

"In your dreams, pervert," Luna said sarcastically, but with a loving edge, "I think this adventure is gonna be a fun time."

"Agreed," Michael said to Luna, as the both of them spent the rest of the night talking and laughing away.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, you know how I said there would be a new chapter every week? I lied. My computer died on me, and now I have a job which makes thing more complicated than they need to be. But I promise I'll try actually to stick to the deadlines this time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
